Staketown Cases
Staketown Cases Staketown is the first town where the player start. Staketown divide into 10 district : : 1. Environment Town District :: Environment Town District is First District in game and start with #Case 1 - 10. Environtment Town district include Houses, Old Ruins , Hospital, Construction Site, Park, and Restaurants. This District is the Introduction District for player / Apprentice district. : 2. Central Town District :: Central Town District is Second Town in Staketown . This District will unlocked after player solved #Case 10: Double Take. This district start with #Case 11 : Isle Of Corpse and end with #Case 20 : I Know She Were Trouble. Central Town District mainly include Apartment , Hotels, Church, and Skyscapers. : 3. Heritage Town District :: Heritage Town district is the third district in Staketown. This district will unlocked after player solved #Case 20 : I know She Were Trouble. Heritage Town District start with #Case 21 : Without No Doubt and end with #Case 29 : Man In 1984. Heritage Town District include Museum, Opera, Caravan, and Festival. : 4. Education Center :: This is the fourth district in Staketown. This district will unlocked if player solved #Case 29 : Man in 1984. This district visual look with school, university, and motel. The First case in this district start from #Case 31 : Feeding up (Part 1), and end with #Case 40 : All Finished Here. : 5. Mariante Beach :: This is the fifth district in Staketown. This district will unlocked if player solved #Case 40 : All Finished Here. This District start with #Case 41 : The Water Serpent, and end with # Case 50 : The Fall of Boeing 769. Mariante Beach mostly look like Golden Coast, Buoys, Palms, Cottages, and Resorts. : 6. Port District :: Port District is the sixth district in Staketown. This districtwill unlocked if player solved #Case 50 : The Fall of Boeing 769. The first case in this district #Case 51 : The Icevia Order, and end with #Case 57 : Moonlight Piano Ghost. This district full of scenery of Ports, Ships , Cargo, and Little Lodge. : 7. Wild West District :: Wild West District is the seventh district in Staketown. Wild West district look separated from Staketown and located in far east on map, however from it town look west (because look Vice Versa) but it still Staketown area. This District mainly look with desert wih a few of Saloon, Rocky Hills, Cactus , Tumbleweeds,Inn, and Old Mine site.This district will unlocked if player solved #Case 57 : Moonlight Piano Ghost. The first case in this district is #Case 58 :Old Town Boom, and end with #Case 64 : Dine-a-mite. : 8. Hi-Desert District :: Hi-Desert is the eight district in Staketown. The location in Far west in Staketown, however same with Wild West location take a place/ position. Hi-Desert District look have some old brick house, Yucca trees, Oil Mine , and little Race Circuit. This District will unlocked if player solved #Case 64 : Dine-a-mite. This District start from #Case 65 : Thieves of Black Gold, and end with #Case 74 : Hide Me Away From You. : 9. The Silley Opera :: This is the Ninth District in Staketown. This district will unlocked if player solved #Case 74 : Hide me Away From You. This area seems look a Sydney Opera in Australia. It have a big Opera shows, boats, coast party, and Thermental Club.This area's first case is #Case 75 : The Tragedy of Show , and end with #Case 82 : No More Guard Again. : 10. The Hill Valley site :: This is the last district in Staketown.This area will unlocked if player solved #Case 82 : No More Guard Again. This area location is below the map, but cannot seen until player solved the last case in Silley Opera area. This District start from #Case 83 : First Encounter , and last with #Case 90 : The Electric Water. This district have beautiful green valley, Campsites, Small Waterfall, Lodges, and Caravans. Solved the last case in this area will unlocked to a new town, Ocean Bay. Category:Staketown (Coming Soon)